Der Weihnachtsbund
by Yuufa-san
Summary: Christmas is around the corner and the Dawn Brigade decided to bring some happiness to the poor kids in Nevassa. / Written for a contest a few years ago, length intented due to limitations of the contest. It's in german.


"Micaiah, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?"  
Skeptisch musterte der grünhaarige Gauner die Weihnachtsmützen, die fein säuberlich auf den vermoderten Tisch gelegt wurden und nur darauf warteten, von jemanden getragen zu werden.  
"Nun sei doch nicht so, Sothe", begann das Mädchen des Silberlichts zu sprechen,"die Kinder hier in Nevassa sind arm, da können wir ihnen wenigstens an Weihnachten eine Freude bereiten, indem wir ihnen kleine Geschenke geben, oder? Was ist denn daran so schlimm?"  
"Darum geht es mir auch gar nicht", entgegnete Sothe, den Blick nicht von den Weihnachtsmützen abwendend,"Von mir aus können wir den Kindern ruhig Geschenke geben, aber warum müssen wir uns dazu unbedingt verkleiden?"  
"Sei kein Spielverderber, Sothe! Wir müssen schließlich den Geist der Weihnacht' aufrecht erhalten - und das können wir schlecht in unseren Alltagsklamotten", mischte sich nun Edward ein, der sich gerade in einen alten Weihnachtsanzug zwängte.  
"Dass das ausgerechnet von dir kommt, hätte ich nicht erwartet, Edward", kam es von dem hübschen Blondling Leonard, der sich gerade eine der Weihnachtsmützen schnappte und sie sich über den Kopf zog.  
"Hey!", beschwerte sich der Schwertkämpfer lediglich und schob die Unterlippe hervor, während er gerade die rote Hose über seinen Hellbraunen anzog. Der Winter war nun einmal sehr kalt in Daein und es wäre schierer Irrsinn, wenn man nur mit einem dünnen Weihnachtsanzug durch Nevassas Gassen streifte.  
"Ich fühle mich irgendwie so alt in den Klamotten...", ließ Nolan, der Älteste im Bund der Morgenröte, von sich verlauten. Er hatte schon den Weihnachtsanzug samt Mütze an und wartete somit nur noch auf die Anderen. Eben jene drehten ihre Köpfe zum Axtkämpfer um und grinsten breit bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen anbot.  
"Nun ja, du bist auch alt, Nolan!", meinte Edward glucksend und knöpfte sich gerade die Jacke zu. Die einzige Antwort von Nolan war ein schwerer Seufzer.  
"Mach dir nichts draus, Nolan", versuchte Leonard den Älteren aufzumuntern, nachdem er Edward kurz einen Seitenhieb verpasst hatte. Eben jener rieb sich indessen mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Seite und nuschelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein, ehe er sich dann auch eine Mütze schnappte und sie anzog.  
"Nun, da hast du jedenfalls die Antwort bekommen", leitete Micaiah wieder zum Thema zurück und sah ihn mit ihren gelben Augen an,"Wir sind für heute nicht der Bund der Morgenröte, sondern der Weihnachtsbund sein, der den Kindern ein Lächeln auf den Lippen zaubert! Also zieh' schon das Kostüm an, ich habe lange danach gesucht! Bitte, Sothe?"  
Dabei faltete Micaiah die Hände zusammen und blickte ihn mit _dem_ Blick an. Kurz verhaarten die Beiden noch in ihrer Position, ehe Sothe dann resigniert aufseufzte und nickte. Er konnte Micaiah einfach keine Bitte abschlagen, erst recht nicht, wenn sie _diesen_ Blick einsetzte.  
Das Gesicht von Micaiah hellte sich auf und vor Freude umarmte sie ihren Freund, denn sie schon viele Jahre kannte. Dieser blickte zunächst überrascht drein, lächelte aber dann leicht und tätschelte der Kleineren den Kopf.  
"Vielen lieben Dank, Sothe! Du bist wirklich der Beste!", rief Micaiah schon mit unmenschlich guter Laune und ließ ihn dann los, damit er sich endlich anziehen konnte. Der junge Gauner tat also, wie ihm geheißen und wenig später stand er wie alle anderen Mitglieder des Weihnachtsbundes im Versteck mit einem kleinen Leinensack herum. Auch Micaiah hatte einen Anzug an, dessen Ärmel aber viel zu lang waren und sie somit diese umgekrempelt hatte. Man konnte schließlich ein Geschenk nur schlecht mit Ärmeln überreichen...  
"So, sind wir dann alle soweit?", fragte das einzige Mädchen des Weihnachtsbundes die anderen Vier und bekam ein Nicken ihrerseits. Micaiah lächelte sanft und drehte sich dann um, schulterte nochmal den kleinen Leinensack, denn sie trug und rief schlussendlich:"Na dann, auf geht's! Mission _Bescherung in Nevassa_ beginnt!"


End file.
